Kawai Shana
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Un accidente ocurre con cierto Hougu y Shana es victima de sus efecto. Misteriosamente, la personalidad de la màs famosa Flame Haze, cambia de una forma radical. Pero, màs importante, habrà una forma de recuperar la vieja Shana...
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Shakugan no Shana.

**Kawai**** Shana.**

**Capítulo Uno: Una Shana muy Kawai.**

El profesor acababa de poner un problema de matemáticas en la pizarra, estaba esperando a que alguien levantara la mano, para que pudiera pasar al frente a resolverlo. Pero todos estaban evitándolo, todos excepto Shana, quien demostrando una extraña muestra de inusual animo, estaba de pie moviendo la mano animadamente, para que la sacaran al frente.

—Shana, siéntate, por favor…

—¡Yuuji! Shana quiere pasar al frente. Shana sabe la respuesta —Shana estaba inusualmente entusiasmada.

Los mejores amigos de la pareja, veían la nueva actitud de Shana algo, curiosa, pero tan solo se limitaban a comentar entre ellos. Al final, Shana fue seleccionada al no querer nadie más, pasar a resolver el problema.

—¡Siii! —Shana se levantó de un brincó y corrió hacia la pizarra, moviendo los brazos, como si quisiera volar—. ¡Yo se la respuesta! ¡Yo se la respuesta!

Shana mostró una curiosa sonrisa muy linda, que nadie le había visto antes de ese día. Luego tomó la tiza y empezó a resolver el problema "a su manera". Yuuji estaba muy preocupado por lo que haría su amiga. Al final Shana terminó.

—Miren… un lindo conejo.

Con los números del problema puestos en la pizarra, Shana había dibujado un conejo. El profesor miró la "obra" de Shana muy extrañado, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Solo Yuuji que sabía lo que realmente le pasaba a la Flame Haze, se escondía detrás de su pupitre, como si el hubiera sido el que salió al frente.

—Shana.

El resto del día pasó igual, Shana misteriosamente estaba muy animada, como si en el desayuno Whilhemina le hubiera dado una ración de azúcar, en lugar de lo que usualmente le servía.

Sin embargo, la nueva actitud, a veces infantil de Shana, tenía encantado a muchos.

—Es tan linda.

—Que tierna es.

—Nunca vi a Shana antes así, pero me gusta.

Y así, varios comentarios más, se repetían por toda el aula. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Shana salió lo más a prisa que pudo, al menos su afición por el Pan de Melón seguía igual. Yuuji intentaba escapar, pero sus compañeros le cerraron el paso.

—Bien Sakai. ¿Qué le pasa a Shana?

—Responde Sakai.

—¿Por qué Shana actúa de esa forma tan rara?

—No nos iremos hasta que nos digas la verdad.

—Habla Sakai.

—Esperen chicos… no es nada anormal —Yuuji tuvo que pensar en una historia convincente para convencer a sus compañeros—. Ayer Shana tuvo un accidente, resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza.

Varios de los presentes reaccionaron al escuchar esto, Yuuji sabía que iba por buen camino.

—¿Shana tiene amnesia?

—Pero me saludo en la mañana, si me recuerda.

—Es cierto, no parece haber olvidado nada.

Y las reacciones de sus amigos, eran la evidencia que necesitaba, para continuar con su alocada historia.

—La llevamos al médico para que la examinara, pero cuando despertó, parecía bien, hasta que vio a Carmel-san. Empezó a comportarse como una niña pequeña. Entonces el doctor nos explicó, que se trataba de un problema de personalidad. Shana iba a actuar así un tiempo hasta que se recuperara del todo. Solo había que brindarle apoyo o podría sufrir trastornos emocionales.

—¡Pobre Shana!

—¡Por qué las más lindas sufren tanto!

—Debemos hacer todo para que este mejor.

Shana acaba de llegar con varios Panes de Melón, aun muchos más de los que usualmente compraba, estaba muy feliz. Tanto, que empezó a repartirlos entre todos sus compañeros. Al terminar, se quedó aun con una buena cantidad.

—¡Melón Pan! ¡Melón Pan! ¡Melón Pan! —repetía mientras devoraba cada pan, como sino hubiera mañana.

—¡Rápido, tráiganle algo de beber a Shana!

Mientras los compañeros de Yuuji, escoltaban a su nueva reina o más bien princesa, de vuelta a la cafetería. Yuuji pudo descansar por fin, de tanto interrogatorio.

—Se la creyeron —Yuuji suspiró aliviado, pero no sabía, que otras personas más, lo habían escuchado—. Ahora si pudiera evitar a…

Pero ya era tarde, aquellos amigos más íntimos de la pareja, junto con aquellos que sabían del secreto de Shana, también querían respuestas acerca de lo que le pasaba a esta, y las respuestas creativas del Mystes no les serían suficientes.

—A nosotros si nos dirás la verdad. No es cierto, Yuuji —Satou, junto a Tanaka, Yoshida, Ogata, algunas chicas más, incluso Ike, miraban fijamente a Yuuji.

—Me pregunto si nuestro amigo Yuuji nos esta guardando un secreto, que no quiere que sepamos —empezó a hablar Ike—. Tal vez algo sucedió entre él y Shana-chan, por eso es que nuestra amiga esta tan feliz.

—Esta bien, me atraparon —Yuuji que ya no sabía que hacer, tuvo que mentir de nuevo—. Shana se me declaró anoche —aunque lo que dijo, en parte no era mentira, pero tampoco era muy cierto.

Mientras Ike, Ogata y las chicas hablaban acerca de esa "confesión", Satou, Tanaka y Yoshida separaron a un lado a Yuuji.

—Bien, dinos la verdad —lo interrogó Satou.

—Somos amigos de Shana-chan. ¿Qué sucedió con ella realmente, Sakai-kun?

Yuuji se tuvo que dar finalmente por vencido, además, sus amigos sabían todo acerca de los Mistes y de los Flame Haze. Tuvo que hablar.

—Todo sucedió ayer, mientras revisábamos en el escondite de Hunter.

—El día Anterior—

A petición de Whilhemina, temiendo que alguno de los viejos Hougus se activaran y crearan problemas. Shana, Yuuji y Alastor, fueron enviados de nuevo al escondite del que fue la Bruma Ardiente Hunter.

—Shana, hasta que horas debemos estar buscando. Ni siquiera sabes que buscamos.

—Solo sigue buscando Yuuji —Shana estaba molesta y cansada, lo peor es que estaba muy sucia.

—La última vez no nos fue bien, porque regresamos.

—La última vez que vinimos, "alguien" estuvo jugando con los Hougu's —Shana le lanzó una mirada enojada a Yuuji, este solo la evitó, haciéndose el que buscaba entre tanto objeto.

—Pero no sabemos si la mayoría de estos objetos aun funcionen. Alastor, hay posibilidad de que alguno de estos Hougus ya no sirva.

—Es muy probable —contestó Alastor desde el pendiente de Shana.

—Y sino funcionan, para que estamos aquí. Podríamos estar en casa, descansando.

—Crees que no me gustaría estar descasando ahora Yuuji-baka —Shana estaba muy sucia y llena de polvo, uno de los Hougus había estallado cuando quiso verificarlo—. Quiero darme un baño y descansar.

Yuuji seguía examinando los Hougus, esperando que alguno, no le terminara explotando solo por tocarlo. Como le había pasado a Shana hace poco.

—Shana, no podrías aumentar tu flama un poco más, no puedo ver bien.

Una pila de objetos casi le cae encima a Yuuji.

—No soy una linterna, Yuuji-baka.

—Odio estar aquí.

—¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! —reaccionó instintivamente Shana, Yuuji ya la había cansado con tanto reclamo—. Crees que me gusta estar aquí.

Shana se volteó molesta y siguió buscando. Luego emergió feliz, aunque algo tiznada.

—Encontré uno Alastor —Shana tenía lo que parecía ser un marcador.

—En efecto, es un Hougu que esta por activarse.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Yuuji se acercó a Shana y Alastor. Como no había mucha luz, Yuuji se acercó a Shana para ver mejor el famoso objeto. Haciendo que la Flame Haze se sonrojara.

—¿Qué hace eso? —preguntó curioso Yuuji.

—Es el Vortex —comentó Alastor—. Puede volver realidad todo lo que se dibuje con el.

Yuuji que estaba muy impresionado, se acercó aun más a Shana para ver el famoso Hougu. Haciendo que su cuerpo tocara el de Shana. Esta aun más roja lo lanzó de un empujón.

—¡Qué te pasa Shana!

—Q-qu-quedaté en tu la-lado, Yuuji-baka —Shana se volteó para que Yuuji no la viera sonrojada—. Si-sigue tra-trabajando.

—Lo haría mejor, si pudiera ver algo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Shana miró molesta a Yuuji, este solo se volteó a seguir trabajando.

—No dije nada.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que alguno de los dos hablara. Shana ya había encontrado cerca de siete Hougus, mientras Yuuji, no había encontrado nada aun. Molesto y frustrado, mayormente, porque Shana le iba ganando, se seguía excusando en que la luz no era suficiente.

—Si hubiera más luz —como escuchando sus ruegos, algo brillo entre una pila cercana—. Lo tengo.

Era una linterna de color amarillo, parecía un objeto bastante viejo y olvidado.

—Quizás no sea un Hougu, debió olvidárseles a Satou y a Tanaka la última vez que vinimos —Yuuji trató de encender la linterna, pero esta no parecía funcionar—. ¿Se le habrían acabado las baterías?

Yuuji abrió la linterna y efectivamente, encontró lo que parecían dos baterías. Solo que estaban puesta al revés. Las puso en la posición correcta y procedió a cerrar la linterna.

—¿Lo has sentido Alastor?

—Si, un Hougu bastante peligroso se ha activado.

—No era muy difícil. Alguien descuidadamente había colocado las baterías al revés.

—¡YUUJI!

—¡Sakai Yuuji, suelta eso ahora!

Pero Yuuji no logró escuchar la advertencia a tiempo y encendió la linterna.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

Confundido apuntó sin querer la luz en su misma dirección. Shana corrió y empujó a Yuuji, pero la linterna que había volado de su mano, giro varias veces en el aire e iluminó a Shana. Luego calló y se rompió.

—¡Shana que te pasa! —Yuuji se levantó enojado, había terminado de cabeza entre una pila de Hougus—. ¿Shana?

Pero Shana no respondía, estaba inconsciente.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Shakugan no Shana.

**Kawai**** Shana.**

**Capítulo Uno: La Verdad detrás de un Hougu.**

Yuuji estaba contándoles la verdadera historia acerca del extraño comportamiento de Shana, a sus amigos. Cuando Shana entró de improvisó al aula, corrió hacia Yuuji y le dio un beso en los labios. Todos, incluido el mismo Yuuji quedaron impactados de lo que acababa de hacer Shana.

—¡Sha-Sha-Shana! ¿Po-por qué me besaste?

Shana solo sonrió y luego salió del aula, iba tan feliz, que se había puesto a cantar una canción improvisada, acerca de cuanto le gustaban los Panes de Melón.

—Melón Pan. Me, me, me, Melón Pan. Me, me, me, Melón Pan. Pan de Melón. ¡Me gusta! —y se repetía nuevamente el mismo coro, cerca de treinta veces.

—No es linda. Digo … ¿Por qué te beso Shana?

Ike, Yoshida, Keisaku, Tanaka, Ogata y la mitad de alumnos del aula que se habían quedado, miraron muy confundidos, enojados y felices a Yuuji. Este solo se sonrojo mucho y prefirió continuar su historia, a lo mejor, de esa forma, se olvidaba de la vergüenza que paso.

—Flash Back—

Yuuji muy asustado, llevó a Shana al hospital más cercano, donde tuvo que inventar una historia acerca de que Shana resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. Como pedían que un familiar de Shana estuviera presente, Yuuji tuvo que llamar a la "tutora legal", Wilhelmina Carmel la Manipuladora de Objetos, aunque para los médicos, era la tía de Shana.

—Nombre de la paciente…

Yuuji se encontraba dando la información de Shana, mientras Wilhemina hablaba con el médico sobre Shana.

—Sha… digo, Yukari Hirai.

Aunque Shana era una Flame Haze, todos seguían viéndola como Yukari, a la que había suplantado cuando un Rinne devoró a la verdadera.

—Entonces, la chica se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza.

—Si, estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando resbaló. Intenté despertarla, pero no respondía.

—Es todo, gracias.

Yuuji procedió a sentarse en la sala de espera, al poco tiempo se le unió la Manipuladora de Objetos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, dijo nada. Estuvieron callados cerca de una hora.

Hasta que Yuuji se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Carmel-san… ¡Gomen! Fue mi culpa —Yuuji se inclinó para pedirle disculpas a Wilhemina.

—¿Culpa de qué? ~de arimasu.

—Actitud sospechosa.

Tanto la Manipuladora de Objetos, como su "tiara" comenzaron a interrogarlo.

—Estábamos en la guarida de… —Yuuji se detuvó, sabía que ahora, vendría un fuerte regaño para él—…Hunter, cuando por accidente activó uno de los Hougus guardados ahí, pensando que era un objeto inofensivo. Por salvarme, Shana es afectada por el Hougu.

Yuuji esperaba el regaño o cuando menos, que Wilhemina lo atacará, como acostumbraba. Pero nada, tanto ella como Tiamat parecían más preocupadas en algo más.

—¿Qué forma tenía el Hougu?

—Detalles necesarios.

Yuuji trató de recordar todos los detalles acerca de ese Hougu, pero para él, no era más que una simple linterna de mano.

—Tenía forma de linterna.

—¿Linterna?

—Hougu desconocido.

Esta declaración, puso muy nervioso a Yuuji, gracias a él, Shana había sido victima de un Hougu de que ni Wilhemina ni Tiamat sabían algo. Si ellas no lo sabían, Alastor mucho menos,

—¿Estas segura de qué no sabes nada? Era una linterna de mano, de color amarillo. Como las que se compran en cualquier tienda.

Pero Wilhemina solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Yuuji se preocupara más. Aunque esto le permitió recordar un detalle curioso de ese Día.

—Aunque tenía dos pilas puestas al revés.

—¡Qué dijiste Mystes!

—Hougu encontrado.

Esta declaración alegro a Yuuji, aunque el cambio en la actitud de Wilhemina y su preocupación, lo pusieron algo nerviosos.

—¿Qu-qué era ese Hougu?

—Es un Hougu de leyendas, se creía que no existía ~de arimasu.

—Lightning legendario.

—¿Light…ning?

—Ese Hougu no debería existir.

—Incomprensible.

—¿Qué es ese Hougu?

—Necesitamos más información sobre el Lightning ~de arimasu.

—Recopilación de Datos, necesaria.

Sin decir nada más, Wilhemina se retiró, dejando a Yuuji encargado de Shana. Lo que significaba, que ese Hougu era algo de cuidado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Yuuji estaba tentado en llamar a la misma Margery Daw la mismísima Interprete de las Condolencias, pero aunque la tentación era mucha. La última ocasión con el Reshuffle, Alastor les pidió mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Qué haré?

Pero Yuuji no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que el médico acaba de llegar, con la enfermera y con Shana a su lado. La Flame Haze lucía "muy" animada.

—Debes estar feliz chico, tu novia no parece haber sufrido ningún daño severo —Yuuji se sonrojo ante este comentario.

—¡Yuuji!

Shana se lanzó a abrazar a Yuuji y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara.

—Creo que interrumpo. Mejor me voy para dejarlos a solas. Luego le dices a la tutora de la señorita Hirai que pase a llenar los datos de la chica.

—Ya los llenó, doctor.

Explicó la enfermera, quien estaba revizando los papeles de "Yukari".

—Si el papeleo ya esta en orden, creo que es todo. Cuídala bien, parece tener una imaginación muy grande. Estuvo hablando acerca de unas flamas guerreras de otro mundo y de monstruos que comían humanos, será una buena mangaka cuando crezca.

—Gra-gracias.

Diciendo esto, el doctor y la enfermera se fueron a seguir atendiendo más pacientes. Yuuji se quedó algo preocupado, pero aliviado a la vez, porque el médico no creyó nada de lo que Shana dijo.

—Bien Shana, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Pero la Flame Haze, estaba dormida a un lado de Yuuji.

—Alastor. ¿Qué le ocurre a Shana?

—Al parecer, la Flame Haze esta descansando.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero preguntaba acerca de su cambio de actitud.

—Sakai Yuuji, este no es lugar para hablar de algo tan serió.

—Entiendo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Yuuji logró llevar a cuestas a Shana en su espalda. Aunque la Flame Haze era pequeña, le costó bastante esfuerzo echársela encima.

—Tranquilo, no es un saco de papas al que estas transportando.

—Perdón Alastor. Pero nunca imagine que siendo tan pequeña Shana, pesara tanto.

Shana quien medio estaba despierta, al escuchar decir eso a Yuuji, solo le sonrió y se volvió a dormir, acomodándose en su espalda. En condiciones normales, Shana hubiera mandado a callar a Yuuji a punta de una serie de "Urusai"

—Shana.

Con esfuerzo, Yuuji logró llevar a Shana a casa de Wilhemina. La "tutora" de Shana seguía buscando entre multitud de libros viejos y pergaminos. Pero cuando llego Shana, dejó todo a un lado y acostó a su protegida en la cama.

—Ahora si. ¿Quiero saber que fue lo que provoque?

Yuuji entro muy decidido a la habitación de Shana, no se iría de ahí, sin que le explicaran que es lo que sucedía con Shana. Después de todo, era su culpa que hubiera terminado así.

—Sakai Yuuji, estas listo para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que te voy a decir.

Alastor habló muy serió, tanto Wilhemina como su "tiara" no decían nada. Yuuji asintió temeroso.

—El Hougu que encontraste, no hablo de la linterna en si. Sino de lo que había dentro de ella.

—¿Las pilas que tenía?

—Se lo conoce como el Lightning, es un Hougu que se creía una leyenda ~de arimasu —empezó a hablar Wilhemina.

—Hougu legendario.

—¿P-pe-pero qué hace?

—El Hougu en si solo, no sirve de nada.

—¿Entonces? Explícate Alastor.

—Ese un Hougu que se usa para potenciar objetos humanos y darles atribuciones de Hougus, dicho de otra forma… ese Hougu vuelve el objeto que lo use, un Hougu con habilidades desconocidas.

—¿Pe-pero por qué nunca lo uso el Hunter?

—Tenemos indicios de que la Bruma Ardiente Hunter, llego a usarlo —respondió sería Wilhemina—. Pero tuvo problemas controlándolo ~de arimasu.

—Serios problemas.

—¿Pro-problemas?

—Recuerdas la muñeca que siempre iba con él, Sakai Yuuji —Yuuji asintió—. Según los libros en el escondite del Hunter, descubrimos que antes de encontrar ese Hougu, esa muñeca era una habitante de Carmeí. Perdió su cuerpo por ese Hougu y su alma fue encerrada dentro de esa muñeca.

—¿¡Q-qu-qué l-le pa-pasará a Sha-Shana!?

—Lo más probable es que… ~de arimasu

—La Flame Haze…

—Empiece a perder todo su poder existencial, hasta que ya no se puede convertir más en una Flame Haze y se vuelva una simple humana ~de arimasu.

—Una Humana sin poderes.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Shakugan no Shana st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) }

Fics de Shakugan no Shana.

**Kawai Shana.**

**Capítulo Tres: Shana, la Humana.**

Los amigos de Yuuji estaban muy consternados ante la explicación que acababan de recibir de este. Shana, la Shana que tanto querían, había caído victima de un Hougu, que no solo había afectado su personalidad, sino que también, había puesto en peligro sus poderes y quizás su vida.

—No hay alguna forma de regresarla a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo usando el mismo Hougu con ella?

—O usándolo al revés.

Los amigos de Yuuji lucían bastante preocupados por la condición de la Flame Haze. Era lindo, incluso para Yuuji, ver una Shana tan tierna, pero esa no era la verdadera Shana. Era victima de un poderoso Hougu.

—La linterna se destruyó —respondió tranquilamente Yuuji, sin embargo, sus amigos no se rindieron tan fácilmente.

—¿Y si conseguimos otra? No debe ser muy difícil.

—Cierto, hay bastantes linternas en el mercado. Incluso podemos escoger un modelo más nuevo.

—Tenemos las que usamos la última que fuimos a explorar.

—Tienes razón, podemos usar esas.

—Gracias, pero tampoco tengo el Hougu. Carmel-san lo escondió en el departamento de Shana, mientras ella iba a investigar.

—Entonces…

Los tres compañeros de Yuuji se miraron unos a los otros. Una idea se había formado en sus mentas y Yujji, no saldría bien librado de ella.

—Será una labor de recuperación.

Mientras los cuatro alumnos, incluido Yuuji que había sido obligado, discutían como entrar al apartamento de Shana. La tan mencionada Flame Haze, corría por los pasillos del colegio, con los brazos abiertos, mientras gritaba feliz.

—Shana, deberíamos regresar a tu aula. Yuuji debe estar preocupado.

Sin embargo, Shana no se había ido sola, Alastor la estaba acompañando.

—No quiero —Shana se detuvo de pronto e hizo una mueca—. Yuuji no es divertido —una gota de sudor corrió por el pendiente.

—Debemos volver, es muy peligroso estar muy lejos de él.

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Shana se tiró al suelo y comenzó a hacer una rabieta, por suerte, ya había tocado el timbre y todos los alumnos habían regresado a sus respectivas aulas. Así que, nadie vio a la "tierna" Shana en su berrinche.

—Shana, levántate.

Shana se levantó, aunque bastante molesta, tanto, que empezó a hacerle muecas a Alastor.

—Alastor baka, no eres divertido. Te cambiaré por un pan de melón.

Temiendo que Shana cumpliera su amenaza y lo cambiara en la primera ocasión que pudiera. Alastor tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos, nunca antes intentados por él. El poderoso dios, tuvo que rebajarse para recurrir a…

—Shana, si regresamos con Yuuji, te daré todo el pan de melón que puedas comer.

—¡PAN DE MELÓN!

Shana cambió completamente de expresión, paso de su curiosa cara de enojo, donde más bien parecía niña de jardín haciendo pucheros… a una de suma alegría, como un niño, que ha descubierto donde ocultaron sus regalos de Navidad.

—¡Yuuji! ¡Yuuji! ¡Yuuji!

Mientras Shana corría diciendo el nombre de su compañero de clases y Alastor pensaba preocupado, como cumplir su promesa. Yuuji pasaba por sus propios problemas, sus compañeros habían planteado una pregunta, que dificulto las cosas.

—Por cierto Yuuji.

—Si.

—Carmel-san no es de las que deje sola a Shana, menos en ese estado.

Yuuji ya veía venir la temida pregunta.

—¿Dónde se esta quedando Shana?

Yuuji tragó saliva, no sabía que contestarle a Yoshida. Por un lado, le podía inventar cualquier excusa, para justificar el que Shana durmiera en su casa. Pero por el otro, no sabía como explicar, que Shana actualmente dormía en su habitación.

Precisamente en su cama, junto con él.

—Etto… e-es una historia divertida.

—Tenemos tiempo, el quinto período será de auto estudio.

Para mala suerte de Yuuji, era verdad. No tenía como eludir su explicación.

—Verán… como Caramel-san y mi madre son pues, amigas… —Yuuji rogaba porque algo, lo que fuera, interrumpiera y lo salvara de explicar eso. Para su mala suerte, lo que llegó a interrumpir, tan solo complico más las cosas.

Ya que Shana apareció prácticamente tirando la puerta.

—¡YUUJI! —gritó Shana haciendo que todos voltearan a verla—. Dame Pan de Melón o le diré a Mamá que ayer mojaste la cama.

La tierna Shana corrió hacia su objetivo, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el y lo devoraba… literalmente a besos.

—¡Yuuji! —Yoshida se altero tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llamo a su compañero por su primer nombre.

—Sakai que es lo que sucede entre Shana y tú.

—Es que acaso te aprovechaste de la perdida de memoria de ella, para hacer algo con ella.

—Debes aclararlo Sakai-kun.

Yuuji por fin logró liberarse del abrazó de Shana y entregándole una chupeta, la entretuvo hasta poder tranquilizar a sus amigos, aquellos que no sabían de la verdadera identidad de Shana.

Más tarde tendría que tratar con los otros, los que si la sabían.

—Dime Shana-chan —mientras Yuuji "entretenía" a sus compañeros de clases, Yoshida había planeado "hablar" directamente con Shana.

—Eh.

—¿Aun quieres a Yuuji-kun? —Shana miró confundida a Yoshida—. Si, pues… aun l-lo qui-quieres.

—Dame Pan de Melón y te digo.

Yoshida no entendió la petición, pero por suerte, desde que conocía a Shana, siempre guardaba uno o dos panes en su mochila, luego de dárselo a la feliz Flame Haze, procedió a preguntar de nuevo.

Y esta vez, recibió una respuesta directa.

—!Shana ama a Yuuji! —exclamó sin dudarlo Shana a viva voz, lo peor, fue lo que agregó Shana—. Por eso ella y Yuuji están durmiendo juntos.

Por desgracia todos en la clase lo oyeron, haciendo que las explicaciones del pobre Yuuji se fueran a tierra. Por el resto de la tarde, Yuuji tuvo que idearse todo tipo de excusas para remediar la confesión que había hecho en clases Shana.

Pero en casa, las cosas no eran mejores.

—Respóndeme algo Alastor.

—Pregunta Sakai Yuuji.

—Shana seguirá así por siempre… o sea, si se convierte en humana —como de costumbre, Yuuji cargaba a Shana de regreso de la escuela—. Será de este modo.

—Me temo que no será tan fácil.

—Si, lidiar con la "nueva Shana" es difícil, pero no creo que sea para tanto Alastor.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, Sakai Yuuji —el tono de voz de Alastor era muy serio—. Esto es más que simples escándalos en clase o el hecho de sobornarla con Panes de Melón.

—A que te refieres, Alastor.

—Shana no es una simple humana, deberías recordarlo.

—Eso lo tengo muy presente, así como tampoco lo soy yo —esto último lo exclamó Yuuji algo apesadumbrado.

—Mi intención no era la de incomodarte haciéndote recordar el hecho de que eres un Mystes.

—Gracias Alastor.

—Tan solo te recordaba el hecho de que Shana no es una humana en ningún aspecto. A diferencia de los humanos normales, quienes tienen una existencia efímera. La vida de una Flame Haze es muy larga.

—Si, recuerdo ese comentario de Caralmen-san.

—La Manipuladora de los Objetos estaba en la razón cuando mencionó eso, la Flame Haze Shana, ha vivido mucho más tiempo sobre este mundo de lo que pudieras imaginar.

—Eso no me cabe ninguna duda, pero a que viene todo esto Alastor.

—Debería ser simple para ti descubrirlo Sakai Yuuji, ya que una vez estuviste en el lugar de Shana.

—N-No m-me hagas recordar eso —Yuuji se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de haber estado en el cuerpo de Shana.

—Lo que quiero establecer como punto de comparación, es que los humanos poseen vidas cortas, mientras que la Flame Haze ha vivido más tiempo que todas las personas que conozcas.

—Aja.

—Por ello, en el momento en que Shana pierda sus poderes y se convierta en una humana.

—¿Qué le ocurrira a Shana? E-ella mo-mori...

—Me temo que no será tan sencillo —Yuuji quien seguía cargando a Shana, se detuvó para oír mejor la explicación de Alastor—. Shana primero empezará a envejecer, ganando todos los años que ha vivido hasta este momento, cuando recupere todos esos años… ella morirá.

—¡Shana morirá!

—No solo eso, todos los recuerdos acerca de ella y sus acciones… también desaparecerán junto con ella —Yuuji casi se pone azul de la preocupación al escuchar esto último, sin embargo, lo peor venía en camino.

—¿A q-qué t-te refieres c-con sus ac-aciones?

—Shana será borrada de la existencia, del tiempo mismo. Será como si nunca hubiera existido y todo aquello que hizo para ayudar a alguien… tampoco existirá.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Todas las persona que salvó…desaparecerán. Eso te incluye a ti, Sakai Yuuji.

**Notas de Autor.**  
Perdón la demora y la desaparición, pero mis obligaciones me tenían atrapado, trataré como sea de continuar lo más pronto posible los fics que deje pendientes.

Sin más que decir.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
